I Believe In You
by H2P2
Summary: When Aang feels helpless after a nightmare about him and the fire lord, Katara brings him hope once again. Is love enough to defeat evil and bring peace to a world plagued by a century long war? KATAANG! Please read and reveiw!


I believe in you.

Disclaimer: Phone rings "Hello? No I don't own Avatar. What? NO. I don't own Hope Partlow's song either. Though I dream I did…"

This is a one-shot with a song sung by Katara that is by Hope Partlow in real life. I love that song. Long-live Hope!"

Flames surrounded the large room. A great brute of a man walked toward the small thirteen year old boy before him. His mighty hands were surrounded with red fire. He laughed insanely, "The end has come Avatar!" Then, he fired.

Aang's eyes snapped open from his nightmare. He was panting and sweating despite the cool air. He looked around cautiously. Katara was sound asleep on his right and Sokka was on his left muttering in his sleep. Toph was still in her rock tent while Zuko and Iroh were sitting near the fire meditating. He sighed and rose silently. He slipped on his shirt and crept toward the trees. Zuko and Iroh looked up and barely saw him enter the tree line. "Another nightmare I guess," Zuko muttered and rose to follow Aang. Iroh put a calming hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"I know that you consider Aang your friend, but you should let someone else help him."

Zuko nodded. Iroh and he had joined the group after Azula had ordered Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh, and Zuko to be executed. Zuko and the others had escaped with Aang's help. Ty Lee and Mai had left to join the Kyoshi warriors, while Iroh and Zuko taught Aang how to firebend. Aang and Zuko had become very close in the last few weeks. He was the only one that trusted Zuko completely. It really touched Zuko. He hadn't had a true friend for years.

The war was going well for the Gaang. With the help of Haru and his father, they had liberated Omashu. After that, Bumi's army combined with Katara's and Sokka's dad's army marched on Ba Sing Se. They successfully reconquered the city and the surviving Dai Li swore alliegance to the newly established Earth King, Haru. Azula had escaped to the fire nation during the battle. She was forced to battle Bumi though. She was almost killed by a rock when she fired a bolt of lightning at Bumi. Somehow, Bumi had survived with Katara's healing assistance.

After the liberation of the earth kingdom capital, the Gaang had traveled around liberating more towns and cities. After helping the beseighed Northern Air Temple, they received a squadron of skilled gliders to help in their cause. The Kyoshi warriors had joined as well. Slowly, the army was growing. Both water tribes, now newly reunited, provided a navy fleet and waterbenders, the earth kingdom's army was marching across the land to meet the water tribe fleet to enter the fire nation. Many of the firenation's production lines for their machines of war were cut off. There were only two threats left. The comet was two days after the eclipse and it would more than likely take 1.5 days to reach the fire lord. Second, the fire lord himself. He was said to be the most powerful fire bender ever to exist. If Aang didn't defeat him in time, the world was doomed.

Aang had mastered air, water, and earth. However, he had lost the Avatar State in the battle with Azula. He was almost done with fire (he still needed to work on lightning). They were two days away from the army. Soon, the world's future would be decided.

Aang walked only a short way into the woods before stopping and collapsing on his knees. Why was he forced to do this? He had no chance.

He stared at the ground with watery eyes. He was alone.

Katara was shaken awake. She looked up sleepily. Zuko knelt next to her. He looked sadly at her, "Aang needs help, and I think it should be you who talks to him."

"Me? Why?" She asked, suddenly alert.

"Because, he needs love right now. He is in the forest," said Zuko and he quickly turned and left.

Katara rose immediately and ran into the forest. She slowed down as she entered. She saw Aang a couple yards away. She approached slowly and cautiously. He turned slightly, but when he saw her, he looked away quickly. He didn't want her to see him cry.

Katara put her hand on Aang's shoulder and sat next to him. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"No," Aang replied without looking up, "I can't win. I just don't have a chance. The world will end in four days."

Katara put her hand under his chin and turned his head towards her. She leaned in and passionately kissed him. Aang open his eyes in shock, but quickly returned it. After what seemed like an hour, they broke apart gasping for breath. Katara leaned next to his ear and whispered, "I love you, Aang."

Aang jumped backward. He was staring in shock at Katara. She loved him! This was the best thing to ever happen to him. Without answering, he crawled toward her sitting form. She was breathing deeply. He smiled. "I love you too Katara. Always have and always will."

Before she could say anything he continued, "I love you, but we can't be together. I am probably going to die soon. Hopefully, Ozai will die with me. I can't let you suffer that kind of heartbreak. I am sorry."

He turned away and began to rise when Katara grabbed him and turned him back to face her and slowly began to sing:

_You're not finding the answers_

_You've been lookin' for_

_Oh you try and try_

_Can't find an open door_

_Your not sure of you next step_

_If it's wrong or right_

_You could use a friend_

_And here I am tonight_

_Your world stopped turnin'_

_You were tired of hurtin'_

_And believin' in something you just cant do_

_But I believe in you_

_When you at your weakest_

_When you feel like you life_

_Fallin' into pieces_

_Just remember that I love you even though sometimes you cant believe its true_

_I believe in you_

_Your shin deep in the water_

_You tried walkin' on_

_And you're wearin' down_

_You think you can't go on_

_I'm right hear beside you_

_With my stubborn love_

_And I wont give in or let you give up no matter what_

_Your gonna make it through_

_Your world stopped turnin'_

_You were tired of hurtin'_

_And hopin' in something you just cant do_

_But I believe in you_

_When you're at your weakest_

_When you feel like you life_

_Fallin' into pieces_

_Just remember that I love you even though sometimes you cant believe its true_

_I believe in you_

_Just remember that I love you even though sometimes your not sure I still do_

_I believe in you_

_I believe in you_

_Yaa Yaa_

_I believe in_

_I believe in_

_I believe in you ya_

_I believe in you_

_Yaa Yaa_

As she finished singing, Aang looked at her uncertainly. She continued to stare at him in the eyes. He suddenly felt a warm feeling inside. He would never be alone. He had his friends and the girl he loved. He could win. He was going to win, and would love Katara to the very end…

Four days later, Aang stood before the fire lord. The eclipse was over and the battle was nearly won. Azula had been killed, and those imprisoned in the fire nation were freed. Ozai was the only thing left in Aang's way. The young Avatar was breathing heavily. The comet would arrive in ten minutes and the fire lord was still going strong. Aang panted to breath. His friends were trapped in cages of fire and were unable to help. Ozai laughed, "The end has come Avatar."

Aang stared at the fire lord, as his dream became reality. Then, Katara's words floated into his head, "Remember that I love you."

He suddenly pushed forward. The fire blast halted. The two firebenders stood facing each other bending a deadly, blue flame between them. Whoever lost this bending test, would die a flaming death.

Then, Aang launched his final trick. As he pushed, he kicked a small rock with earth bending toward the fire lord's kneecap. The ruler was knocked off guard for a second. That was all it took. Aang pushed the flame with all his might. Ozai screamed as the flames engulfed him. When the fire finally burned down, ashes were all that remained of the once mighty Fire Lord Ozai.

The flaming cages were extinguished, and Katara ran to Aang, who had collapsed on the floor. She held him close and rocked the exhausted boy. Toph, Sokka, and Zuko watched on as Aang slowly woke in Katara's arms. He smiled feebly, "Hey, Katara. Looks like I did survive."

"That you did Aang. That you did," Katara whispered as she kissed him.

Eight years later, the world was at peace finally. The Avatar continued to maintain alliances between the four nations. He and Katara were married and had five children. Three of them were airbenders, and two were water benders. Katara became the greatest waterbender that the world had ever seen. Zuko and Iroh brought peace back to the fire nation. Zuko and Mai were engaged. Ty Lee met Tao from the Northern Air Temple, and used her knowledge of the human body to give him the ability to walk. Sokka and Suki were married, and became legendary warriors. Toph became queen of the Earth Kingdom after marrying Haru. Together, they brought about Avatar Aang's greatest dream for the future. Peace.


End file.
